Harry Potter et l'Armée de Dumbledore
by Anya4777
Summary: Déprimé par ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, Harry espère trouver un peu de réconfort chez les Weasley. Mais des évènements terribles arrivent, annonces que son Destin le rattrape... [Spoiler HP5]
1. Rêves passés

Chapitre 1  
Rêves passés  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. Attention : Ce récit a été écrit après la lecture de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix et contient donc des spoilers.  
  
*****  
  
« Debout ! Lève-toi ! » Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre que Tante Pétunia frappe à sa porte pour se réveiller. En fait, il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit : cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était assis sur le rebord de son lit, attendant que sa tante monte l'appeler.  
  
C'était une belle journée d'été qui commençait et le soleil illuminait les rue de Little Whinging. La chaleur se faisait déjà sentir en cette fin de Juillet, au 4 Privet Drive comme partout.  
  
Harry était assis, la tête entre ses poings fermés, perdu dans de sombres pensées.  
  
Il venait d'avoir seize ans, il surveillait l'heure sur son réveil depuis minuit, avant de s'endormir... pour se réveiller trois heures plus tard, en sursaut et trempé de sueur froide. Mais le fait d'avoir seize ans ne lui faisait rien, il sentait plus de poids sur ses épaules que tous les adolescents de son âge.  
  
« Est-ce que ça commence toujours comme ça ? » murmura Harry pour lui-même. « Par un affreux rêve ? Quand est-ce que ça va cesser ?! »  
  
Mais Harry savait bien que ces cauchemars ne s'arrêteraient pas de sitôt. Non, par pour lui, pas pour Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.  
  
Depuis six ans déjà que la vie de Harry Potter a été bouleversée. Depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il n'appartenait pas au même monde que son oncle et sa tante, chez qui il vivait depuis la mort de ses parents, dix ans auparavant. Non, il appartenait au monde des sorciers, celui de la magie. Et c'est l'un d'eux, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, Celui- Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, qui a tué ses parents. Et lui, Harry, a survécu grâce à l'amour de sa mère morte pour lui. C'est pour cela que le sort de Voldemort n'a pas fonctionné, lui laissant seulement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Elle était le lien qui les reliait : par intermédiaire de cette cicatrice, Harry pouvait sentir la présence de Voldemort, mais aussi ses sentiments les plus forts, comme la joie ou la colère, parce qu'il ressentait alors une telle douleur qu'il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice prenait feu.  
  
On pensait tous que Voldemort avait disparu et que le sort lancé contre Harry cette nuit-là lui avait été fatal. Mais dès sa première année à Poudlard, la très célèbre école de sorcellerie, Harry dut démentir cette pensée en affrontant le Mage Noir, qui voulait mettre la main sur la Pierre Philosophale, assurant sa renaissance. Le courage dont a fait preuve Harry lors de cette première confrontation a été remise à l'épreuve dès sa seconde rentrée quand il combattit un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, avant de faire face une nouvelle fois à Voldemort, sous sa forme adolescente. Mais lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, Harry crut devoir affronter un nouvel ennemi, Sirius Black, un meurtrier échappé de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, quand il découvrit que Sirius était non seulement innocent, mais qu'il était aussi son parrain ! La joie de Harry d'avoir découvert un membre de sa famille fut de courte durée : Voldemort, pendant la quatrième année scolaire de Harry, trouva le moyen de revenir parmi eux. Ce nouveau face-à-face fut terrible à vivre pour Harry : il vit son camarade Cédric Diggory se faire tuer sous ses yeux par Voldemort avec de devoir le combattre dans un duel dont il s'échappera miraculeusement. Mais le fait était là : Lord Voldemort était de retour et il cherchait plus que tout à le tuer.  
  
Bouleversé, il fit pendant des nuits entières des cauchemars où il revoyait la mort de Cédric et surtout... ses parents qui apparaissaient devant lui, sortant de la baguette de Voldemort... Priori Incantatem... d'après Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, c'est le phénomène qui arrivait quand on confrontait dans un duel deux baguettes sœurs : sa baguette et celle de Voldemort contenaient les plumes du même phénix.  
  
Les rêves de Harry ont toujours signifié quelque chose, comme l'année dernière, lorsqu'il a vu à travers les yeux de Nagini, le serpent géant de Voldemort, que Mr Weasley, le père de Ron, son meilleur ami, avait été attaqué au Ministère de la Magie. Voldemort avait aussi tenté de contrôler les rêves de Harry en lui montrant des images de son parrain, Sirius, en train de se faire torturer. Et cela avait fonctionné : Harry, croyant que Sirius était vraiment en danger, s'était introduit dans le Département des Mystères, accompagné de ses amis, pour tenter de le retrouver. Mais ils n'y trouvèrent que les Mangemorts, partisans de Voldemort. C'est ce dernier que Harry du encore affronter, duel pendant lequel il crut qu'il allait mourir, si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Harry découvrit ce que renfermait le Département des Mystères : la Prophétie faite par Sibylle Trelawney, son professeur de divination, prédisant la venue au monde de Celui qui aura le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort :  
  
« Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra au monde...Né de ceux qui l'auront trois fois défié, né à la fin du septième mois...Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...Et l'un des  
deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut  
vivre alors que l'autre survit... Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire  
disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né à la fin du septième  
mois... »  
  
Voilà donc pourquoi Voldemort voulait le tuer. Mais il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la Prophétie. Et dire que ça aurait pu ne pas être Harry ! Le garçon de la Prophétie aurait pu être Neville Londubat et alors ses parents, Lily et James ne seraient pas morts, et il aurait vécu heureux comme tous les adolescents de son âge. Il aurait pu être admiré seulement pour ses talents d'attrapeur en Quidditch et non pas pour avoir survécu à un sort mortel, au prix de la vie de ses parents. Il aurait pu vivre une relation normale avec Cho Chang, l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle, au lieu de rater lamentablement son premier rendez-vous avec elle, elle qui voulait tellement parler de Cédric avec lui...  
  
Non, pour Harry, une existence ordinaire n'était pas envisageable. Sa destinée était vouée à être seul, voir ses proches, ceux qu'il aime, se faire tuer, comme Sirius, par son ennemi et ses partisans. Sirius...tué il y a à peine un mois par Bellatrix Lestrange, le même mangemort qui avait soumis le sort du Doloris aux parents de Neville... Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait des années que Sirius avait disparu. Et surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé, Sirius aurait été la première personne avec qui Harry aurait voulu le plus parler. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Harry avait besoin de lui. Mais Sirius était parti à tout jamais. Harry se demandait parfois ce qu'il avait fait pour que le destin lui joue de si mauvais tours : pourquoi lui offrir une si grande joie si c'est pour lui retirer aussi violemment ? La vie était vraiment injuste avec lui, il ne lui avait rien demandé !  
  
Harry songeait à son rêve de la veille : ses parents lui étaient encore apparus, mais ils ne lui dirent pas la même chose que les autres fois. Harry se souvenait du sourire bienveillant de sa mère, mais surtout de l'air grave de son père. Que lui avait-il dit ? Harry ne s'en souvenait plus très bien :  
  
« Harry, le temps est venu...ennemi...ta Destinée...un pouvoir qu'Il n'a pas...la Prophétie doit s'accomplir...mon fils... »  
  
Harry sourit tristement et murmura d'un ton acerbe. « Sympa comme cadeau d'anniversaire, merci P'pa ! »  
  
Il se décida à descendre dans la cuisine, où Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient déjà installés. Ce dernier essayait d'avaler en une bouchée la brochette de bacon qu'il avait piquée sur sa fourchette. Harry souhaita secrètement qu'il s'étouffe avec. Il s'assit et prit son assiette, puis commença à manger avec une lenteur inhabituelle. Oncle Vernon ne sembla pas le remarquer, comme à son habitude et continua la lecture de son journal. Depuis l'été dernier, où Dudley avait été attaqué par des Détraqueurs, Oncle Vernon ignorait plus que jamais Harry, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas.  
  
Alors qu'il faisait semblant de jouer avec sa fourchette, il sentit un regard posé sur lui : en face de lui, Tante Pétunia, son bol de thé à la main, l'observait silencieusement. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir été un tel centre d'attention. Il s'abstint de lever un regard interrogateur sur elle et s'investit dans l'observation détaillée de son morceau de bacon, sans pour autant l'entamer. Dudley, qui avait avalé sa brochette sans grande difficulté, se leva et déclara qu'il allait chez son ami Piers, en emportant avec lui trois toasts beurrés, "pour la route". Oncle Vernon ne tarda pas à quitter la table lui aussi, pour se rendre au travail. Il ne dédaigna pas jeter une seule fois jeter un regard à Harry alors qu'il partait, ce qui lui allait très bien. Désormais seul avec Tante Pétunia, Harry commença à manger le maigre contenu de son assiette, déjà froid. Mais il sentait toujours que Tante Pétunia l'observait. Il se décida alors à poser doucement ses couverts et à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle but une dernière gorgée de thé et prit enfin la parole.  
  
« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.  
  
« Qu...quoi ? » dit Harry, bouche bée. Depuis quand sa tante s'inquiétait- elle pour sa santé ?  
  
« Je t'ai demandé si ça allait », répéta-t-elle impatiemment.  
  
« Oui, ça va » dit Harry quelque peu méfiant.  
  
« Ne me mens pas, je suis ta tante, Harry ! »  
  
Harry allait de surprise en surprise. Rares étaient les fois où un Dursley reconnaissait son lien de parenté avec un Potter !  
  
Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Harry fut pourtant tenté d'épancher toute sa tristesse et sa souffrance, de tout dévoiler à Tante Pétunia : la mort de Sirius, son précédent rêve étrange, la peur qu'il avait d'affronter son destin... Mais c'était de Tante Pétunia dont il s'agissait ! La sœur de sa mère, qu'elle détestait, celle qui était contre toute idée de magie et de sorcellerie ! Mais d'un autre côté, elle connaissait la prison d'Azkaban, les Détraqueurs, et puis elle avait fait une promesse à Dumbledore : garder Harry chez elle, lui permettre de revenir chaque été, pour qu'il puisse avoir un endroit à appeler "maison". Là, Voldemort serait incapable de le toucher, le sort protecteur de sa mère fonctionnant toujours.  
  
Dans un certain sens, Tante Pétunia était jusqu'à présent plus au courant des choses concernant Harry que lui-même. et si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, c'est que...  
  
« Oh, ça passera, comme d'habitude » dit faiblement Harry.  
  
« Bien le portrait de ton père » grogna Tante Pétunia entre ses dents.  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Humpf...Tu vas encore chez tes amis cet été ? »  
  
« Euh oui, je pense. »  
  
« Ton parrain est d'accord ? »  
  
Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Sirius...  
  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas » articula-t-il difficilement, « il a toujours voulu mon bonheur » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Tante Pétunia le considéra un instant. Quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'un souffle presque inaudible qu'elle s'adressa à Harry.  
  
« Harry, ton parrain... » hésita-t-elle.  
  
Harry ne dit rien. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette qu'il n'avait plus la force de finir.  
  
« Ne... ne parle pas de lui » dit-il enfin.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je ne veux pas...que tu parles de lui » ajouta-t-il.  
  
Sur ce, sans même laisser le temps à sa tante de répliquer quoique ce soit, il se leva précipitamment et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Tante Pétunia esquiva un geste pour l'arrêter mais se raviva. En écoutant ses pas résonner sur les marches de l'escalier, elle commença à comprendre...  
  
*****  
  
Voilà ! Un premier chapitre en ligne ! Cette fic, je l'ai commencé il y a un bout de temps déjà, mais n'ai jamais eu la force de la continuer ! Deux autres chapitres vont suivre sous peu, si vous le voulez bien... 


	2. Quelque chose change

**Chapitre 2**

**Quelque chose change**

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, son histoire et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Attention **: Ce récit a été écrit après la lecture de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix et contient donc des spoilers.

**Réponses aux reviews** : 

- **Seleme59** : Merci pour ta review ! Et espérons que la suite te plaise autant, ou sinon plus ! ^^

- **Malda Potter** : Vivi, voilà voilà, elle arrive ! :p Bonne lecture !

- **Mymy1** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, je voulais faire Pétunia un peu moins cruelle que d'habitude, puisque dans le tome 5, ça avait l'air d'aller dans cette voie-là. Régale-toi avec ce nouveau chapitre !

- **Ambre **: (très joli pseudo, j'aime beaucoup ! ^^) Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise (dis-donc avec tous ces encouragements, ça me donnerait envie de reprendre cette fic ! :p) Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

- **Onarluca **: Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, voici donc la suite attendue !

- **Le Dragon Noir **: Bon sens de l'observation ! -) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous étions toujours le matin du 31 Juillet dans le premier chapitre et donc il a toute la journée pour recevoir des hiboux ! D'ailleurs, cela arrive dans ce chapitre ! Je prendrai en compte ta demande de ne pas faire de slash. En fait, c'était juste une proposition pour voir les réactions, car au début, le slash n'était pas prévu.

- **Herm'021 **: Salut ! Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, comme demand !

- **Math **: Bonjour ! Merci pour tes compliments, je prends tes « supplications » en compte ! lol (cf. réponse à la review du Dragon Noir pour plus d'explication)

- **Lilou **: Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis d'accord avec toi, je mise sur le fait qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, beaucoup de choses vont changer et je pense que le monde des Moldus est autant en danger que celui des sorciers, c'est pourquoi il serait temps pour ceux qui le réalisent (comme Pétunia) de mettre leurs différents de côté (arg on dirait Dumbledore qui parle ! lol). Quant à Ron et Hermione, je pense effectivement qu'ils se rapprocheront…mais chut ! -)

*****

Harry claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et, s'adossant à elle, se laissa glisser doucement à terre. Il ignore combien de temps il est resté ainsi, à se poser un tas de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponses. Pourquoi Tante Pétunia avait-elle voulu lui parler ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire à propos de Sirius ? Et si, 

finalement, il lui faisait confiance et partageait avec elle ses secrets ?

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ce bruit insupportable ?! » s'écria Harry, tiré de ses pensées par un son incessant sur la fenêtre.

Il se leva et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou surexcité de Ron, apportant une lettre et un colis, qui, beaucoup trop lourd pour lui, l'obligeait  à déployer des trésors d'efforts pour se maintenir en altitude. Harry se précipita à son aide et ouvrit la fenêtre. Coq pénétra dans la chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'écrasa bruyamment sur le lit de Harry. Celui-ci se dépêcha de le saisir avant qu'il ne se remette à s'agiter. Il détacha d'abord la lettre de Ron puis déposa le colis à côté de lui. Coq, enfin libéré de sa charge, furetait bruyamment à côté d'Edwige, essayant de se procurer un peu de nourriture, sous le regard courroucé de la chouette de Harry.

« Faites un peu moins de bruit, là-bas » lança Harry en direction des deux hiboux, avant de déplier et lire la carte de Ron.

   _Salut vieux,_

_Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire ! Maman t'envoie un gâteau d'anniversaire et quelques provisions "au cas ou Mrs Dursley décidait encore de te mettre à la diète"._

_ La boutique de Fred et George fait un malheur, les demandes n'arrêtent pas et mes frères ne cessent de sortir des nouveautés. Ils te transmettent d'ailleurs un échantillon de leur "Bubble-ghomme", à faire essayer par ton cousin. Ca fait gonfler la personne qui essaie de faire une bulle avec !_

_Maman dit que tu pourras venir bientôt, je t'enverrai un hibou pour te fixer la date._

_   Encore joyeux anniversaire,_

_         A bientôt,_

_Ron._

_P.S : Pour ton cadeau, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser, il s'agit d'un livre sur les tactiques de jeu des meilleures équipe de Quidditch. De quoi assurer la coupe à Gryffondor _

_encore cette année !_

Harry sourit en rangeant la carte et ouvrit le colis, découvrant un superbe gâteau au chocolat recouvert de sucre glace vert, des biscuits faits maison de Mrs Weasley, un sachet contenant les bonbons de George et Fred et enfin le livre de Ron, Les champions de Quidditch partagent leurs secrets, un magnifique ouvrage richement illustré. Harry avait à peine commencé à l'admirer que déjà, deux hiboux rentraient par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Parmi eux, Harry reconnut celui de Hermione, qui lui apportait une poche remplie de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue aux "goûts des vacances" (eau de mer, noix de coco ou encore crème solaire) ainsi qu'une plume blanche.

_...C'est une nouvelle plume pour faire tes devoirs. Tu lui dictes ce que tu veux et elle l'écrit en embellissant le tout. C'est presque la même que celle de Rita Skeeter, mais en moins..."pervers". J'espère que ça ravivera ta motivation au travail ! On se voit très bientôt,_

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione._

La curiosité de Harry le poussa à essayer la nouvelle plume. Saisissant une feuille de parchemin, il posa la plume dessus et lui dicta une phrase.

« Le chat se promène dans le jardin » dit Harry distraitement.

La plume se souleva alors et, dans une écriture régulière, se mit à écrire. Harry saisit la feuille une fois la phrase finie.

« Par une belle journée, le doux félin se promenait dans un jardin à la végétation luxuriante » lut Harry. « Mouais, moi je ne vois pas trop la différence avec ce qu'écrivait cette Rita de malheur. »

Rita Skeeter était journaliste pour _la Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle s'était amusée pendant un temps à écrire toutes sortes de bêtises sur Harry, notamment qu'il était mentalement dérangé, potentiellement dangereux et même qu'Hermione était sa petite amie. Mais celle-ci avait découvert que Rita était un animagus (personne ayant la faculté de se transformer en animal) non répertorié par le Ministère de la Magie et l'avait donc contrainte d'arrêter de médire sur Harry, sous le chantage.

Harry s'approcha du second hibou, un vieux Grand Duc aux plumes ébouriffées qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il comprit pourquoi quand il lut la lettre que le hibou lui tendait.

_Bonjour Harry,_

Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Et aussi te dire qu'après quelques recherches, j'ai découvert ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce du Département des Mystères où on entend des voix.

La respiration de Harry s'accéléra. Luna Lovegood lui écrivait pour lui dire ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce où ils s'étaient retrouvés l'année dernière, alors qu'ils venaient au secours de Sirius. Entre Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou Neville, seuls Luna et lui ont entendu les voix qui murmuraient dans la salle. Plus tard, alors que Sirius venait de mourir, Luna lui avait dit que Sirius pouvait sans doute se trouver parmi elles. Mais Luna était une fille si étrange et lunatique, elle croyait toujours les choses les plus invraisemblables...

_On dit que les personnes qui ont été tuées par un sort magique ont leur esprit séparé de leur corps et se retrouvent ici jusqu'à ce que l'esprit en question, plein de colère contre son meurtrier, s'apaise et trouve le repos... dans le cas de ma mère, je suppose qu'elle doit se haïr elle-même, elle a toujours été très critique dans son travail... En tout cas, c'est un phénomène dont on n'aime pas parler, car beaucoup de gens pensent que les esprits apportent le malheur. Certains les appellent même les "souffles de la mort". Mais moi je pense qu'ils continuent à veiller sur les personnes qu'ils aiment..._

_Bonne continuation de vacances, Harry, on se voit à la rentée,_

_Luna._

Harry était resté sans voix devant la révélation de Luna, mais avait été rassuré par ses derniers mots. Il la remercia intérieurement pour ces paroles réconfortantes et toute l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Harry se distrayait avec le livre de Ron, élaborant mille et une tactiques pour les matchs à venir. Alors qu'il les mettait par écrit avec la plume de Hermione qui écrivait 

des commentaires dignes de Lee Jordan, Harry se surprit à chantonner "_Weasley est notre Roi_". Il reçut aussi un hibou de Hagrid, avec une carte qui décrivait ce qu'était son cadeau, une sorte de briquet qui n'était pas inconnu à Harry. 

«_C'est un Eteignoir. Il n'a pas la même étendue que celui de Dumbledore, mais a la particularité de faire rallumer les lumières de la couleur que tu veux._ »

 Harry sourit et rangea soigneusement l'Eteignoir. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Harry eut la surprise de recevoir une carte de Cho. Harry sourit tendrement en voyant l'écriture hésitante et les mots minutieusement choisis par son amie, mais il lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à lui, même s'il l'avait déçue lors de son rendez-vous. C'était troublant de voir à quel point il avait changé. 

Il y a quelques mois de cela, il aurait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles à la vu de cette carte et n'aurait pas su quoi penser, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui faisait simplement plaisir, comme quand on reçoit une lettre d'un ami. Car c'est ainsi que Harry considérait Cho à présent, comme une amie. Il avait toujours été attiré par elle, mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se parler et à se connaître, il avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas son genre. Ou alors était-ce lui qui avait changé...

Physiquement, il restait maigre, de taille moyenne, mais avait cette allure élancée qui reflétait un caractère vif et entier. Il avait hérité des cheveux noir d'ébène de son père, qui, malgré tous les efforts de Harry, étaient impossibles à coiffer, et des yeux vert émeraude de sa mère. A seize ans, Harry Potter avait la carrure d'un jeune homme, mais le regard de quelqu'un qui a vu dans sa vie plus de choses que la plupart des personnes de son âge. Mentalement, il était en plein dans la période de sa vie où on remet tout en question, où, dans sa tête, tout n'est que déception, désillusion et crainte. Et dans son cas, cela était pire : en plus de tous les problèmes qu'avaient les adolescents s'ouvrant à la vie, il portait sur ses épaules de lourdes responsabilités et un sentiment de culpabilité pesant. Car Harry se sentait coupable de la mort de Sirius. S'il n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros, Sirius serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est, se disait-il souvent. Et cela, rien ni personne ne lui ferait penser autrement.

***

Quelques jours plus tard , Harry, ayant reçu un hibou de Ron, descendait sa valise dans le salon, où Mr Weasley et Ron devaient venir le chercher. Une grande agitation régnait ce jour-là dans la maison, car Oncle Vernon redoutait par-dessus tout la venue des Weasley au 4, Privet Drive. Il se souvenait des années précédentes, où ils avaient sali tout le séjour en arrivant par la cheminée, ou encore des mauvais tours que Fred et George avaient joués à Dudley, qui s'était retrouvé avec une langue qui traînait par terre. Cette année, même si Harry leur avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque car ils utilisaient un Portoloin, Oncle Vernon avait pris toutes ses précautions et envoyé Dudley chez ses amis. Harry avait pris son petit-déjeuner aussi normalement que possible, mais était trop excité à l'idée de revoir ses amis et surtout de quitter cet endroit.

Tante Pétunia n'avait pas tenté de réengager un dialogue depuis la dernière fois, mais Harry avait remarqué que certaines choses avaient changé : la nourriture qu'elle lui servait était meilleure, et même si elle n'était pas en aussi grande quantité que celle de Dudley, au moins il n'avait plus de lard de bacon. Il lui arriva de trouver un ou deux tee-shirts à sa taille, alors que normalement il héritait de ceux de Dudley, cinq fois trop grands pour lui. Et puis, fait extraordinaire, Tante Pétunia l'appelait par son prénom (toujours en l'absence d'Oncle Vernon), ce qui ne réduisait plus ses dénominatifs à "toi" ou "l'autre". Ceci marquait une grande évolution dans la relation de Harry avec sa tante, et cela lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur, tellement qu'il lui accordait parfois de timides sourires. Harry se demandait ce qui avait pu opérer un si grand changement dans le comportement de sa tante, mais il en était bien content.

Il était onze heures moins le quart. Ron avait dit qu'ils viendraient le chercher à onze heures. Harry n'espérait pas trop de ponctualité de la part des Weasley, mais souhaitait qu'ils viennent le plus tôt possible. Assis dans un fauteuil du salon, ses affaires éparpillées autour de lui, Harry caressait distraitement les plumes d'Edwige, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. A onze heures moins cinq, il réalisa qu'ils pouvaient apparaître partout dans la maison, avec le Portoloin. Harry se précipita donc dans l'entrée, pensant qu'ils arriveraient ici, quand il entendit Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia crier. Il retourna dans le salon, où il fut accueillit par Ron, Mr Weasley étant bien trop occupé à essayer de calmer son oncle, vert de rage, et sa tante, blanche de frayeur.

« Pourtant on n'a pas fait de dégâts cette fois-ci » fit remarquer Ron, « ils sont difficiles à vivre tes Moldus. »

« A qui le dis-tu » soupira Harry, trop heureux de retrouver son ami.

« As-tu laissé notre petit _cadeau_ pour ton cousin ? » demanda Ron sur un air conspirateur.

« Oui », répondit Harry, dont la simple idée de voir Dudley doubler de volume, lui était jubilatoire. « Dans la corbeille à friandises, sur la cheminée. »

Et Harry lui montra discrètement la corbeille où les bonbons étaient posés en évidence.

« Dommage qu'on ne soit pas là pour voir ça » dit Ron.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Mr Weasley, qui avait réussit à faire se remettre Tante Pétunia de sa frayeur. Oncle Vernon s'était calmé immédiatement après.

« Bon, les garçons, on peut y aller, je crois. Il y a un travail qui m'attend au Ministère, je suis assez press » déclara Mr Weasley.

Harry remarqua alors qu'il avait toujours sa robe de sorcier. Il devait vraiment être débordé au Ministère. Mr Weasley saisit le Portoloin, un simple chandelier, et fit signe aux garçons de s'approcher. Harry saisit la cage d'Edwige et son Eclair de Feu, alors que Ron s'occupait de sa valise.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Alors à trois. Un…Deux.. » décompta Mr Weasley.

Harry risqua un regard vers sa tante. Il lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir.

« ...Trois » finit Mr Weasley.

Harry ressentit cette sensation familière d'être emporté à une vitesse folle, dans un couloir de couleurs et de sons indescriptibles. La maison du 4, Privet Drive était déjà loin et il s'étonna soudain à se demander s'il allait manquer à sa tante. Soudain tout s'arrêta et ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin du Terrier. 

C'était un magnifique jour d'été, Harry se sentait plus que bien, il retrouvait le monde auquel il appartenait et ceux qu'il aimait. 

C'était une journée d'été superbe, il faisait vraiment chaud...A côté de lui, Ron, qui s'était mis en direction de la maison, étouffa un cri...

Ce jour était le meilleur de tous depuis le début des vacances pour Harry, il pensa avec bonheur retrouver Fred et George, qui devaient encore avoir joué un tour à Percy. Il se retourna pour rire avec Ron de la farce des jumeaux, mais personne ne riait. Ron et Mr Weasley, demeuraient, interdits, devant ce qui se déroulait. A son tour, Harry s'accorda à regarder ce qui captait autant l'attention des Weasley.

Devant lui, le Terrier était la proie des flammes.

*****

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai été très agréablement surprise par le nombre d'avis positifs sur cette fic. Cela faisait un bout de temps que je l'avais au fond de mon tiroir et cela m'a donné envie de la continuer. Ce fut marrant de relire ce que j'avais écrit (plus d'un an auparavant) et je suis étonnée de voir que mon style d'écriture n'a pas trop changé. On se revoit au prochain chapitre et merci encore pour tout !


End file.
